Soleil Virtuoso Artico
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20806 |no = 1374 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Quando la tragedia si abbatté sulla sua amata dea, cominciò a delirare in un modo non adatto al suo comportamento dignitoso. Quando le parole delle sue sorelle gemelle riuscirono in qualche modo a calmarla, cercò immediatamente di conoscere i dettagli dell’incidente, ma non riuscì mai a sapere la verità. Una volta che le ferite del suo animo guarirono, si dice che si mise in viaggio con i fedeli rimanenti per diffondere la parola dell’esistenza della dea e i suoi insegnamenti. |summon = Anche se tu ti dimenticherai, la suonerò di nuovo. Suonerò la sua canzone per mostrare a tutti la sua luce... |fusion = Il canto che ha mandato dal cielo... Hai detto che vuoi che insegni quella magnifica melodia al mondo intero? |evolution = Anche se la luce si è spenta, devo continuare a cantare... Continuare a diffondere i suoi insegnamenti... |hp_base = 5058 |atk_base = 1965 |def_base = 2249 |rec_base = 2089 |hp_lord = 6644 |atk_lord = 2464 |def_lord = 2798 |rec_lord = 2608 |hp_anima = 7536 |rec_anima = 2370 |atk_breaker = 2702 |def_breaker = 2560 |atk_guardian = 2224 |def_guardian = 3036 |rec_guardian = 2470 |hp_oracle = 6584 |def_oracle = 2629 |rec_oracle = 2965 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 39 |ls = Poesia del dio silente |lsdescription = +40% DIF e PS massimi, i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS - Enorme aumento del rilascio di CB e probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 30% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken, 20% chance to resist 1 KO attack, 20% boost to BC drop rate |bb = Rinascita ellenica |bbdescription = Grande ripristino dei PS, rimozione di tutte le anomalie di stato e i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB con probabile recupero dei PS per 3 turni |bbnote = 4~7 BC fill when attacked, heals (3000~3500 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP, 20% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken, |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 16 |ccbbt = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Eco dell'arcobaleno |sbbdescription = Aumenta di molto il numero di colpi e ATT per 3 turni, enorme aumento dei danni da colpo critico e aumento considerevole dei colpi critici per 3 turni e attacchi normali su tutti i nemici per 3 turni |sbbnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate, 100% boost to critical damage, +2 to each hit count, 150% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 23 |ccsbbt = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Polaris Nabla |ubbdescription = Aggiunge un’altra probabilità di resistenza contro 1 attacco KO, aumenta il numero di colpi per 3 turni, enorme aumento ATT e attacchi normali su tutti i nemici per 3 turni |ubbnote = +3 to each hit count, 300% boost to Atk, 80% chance to resist 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbdt = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Ritmo sacro divino |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a BB/SBB e aumenta DIF quando il livello di PS è basso |esnote = 5 BC fill, +0.5% boost to Def per 1% HP lost, 50% boost max |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * con recupero 100% PS per 190 turni |evofrom = 20805 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Soleil 7 }}